the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage Mode: The Telekinetic Sage
Name: Sage Mode Kanji: unknown Romanji: unknown ---- Classification: Ninjutsu Parent Rank: Sage Mode Class: '''Augmentative '''Range: Personal Hand Seals: Unknown Chakra Control: 20 CC ---- Description: Kai is known to have unique telekinetic abilities. However, what most people do not know, is that these powers were awakened by Kira, his "guardian demon" at a young age. Kira first came to Kai to help him during the raid on his village, and Kira eventually became Kai's Seishen sprit. However, now that Kai has become stronger, Kira has decided to help train Kai to further his energy manipulation powers by helping Kai become a sage. Through this training, Kai has become known far and wide as: "The Telekinetic Sage." Available Feats: *'Aspect of Kira': the User gains 40 CP in stat buffs of their choosing (You may use all 40 in a single stat even if you don't have 19 feats). Costs 40 CP to maintain per round. Only NCP may be spent to maintain this! *'Improved stats: '''A user who takes this will raise the per round cost of Sage Mode (SM) by 10, but will also gain an additional 20 CP in stat buffs of their choosing. This raises the total cost of SM to 50 per round, and grants 60 CP in stat buffs. *'Summon fusion:' A user who takes this feat will fuse with their summon. This has two advantages, one, the summon no longer looses CP every round it is out, and the cost of SM will be lowered by 10. Unfortunately the fused summon will also no longer be able to move independently of the user. This does not mean it cannot attack with jutsu, or even physical attacks if targets are close enough, just that the summon is fused and anchored to the SM user. *'Summon mosterification:' Summons who are summoned while the user is in SM receive an extra 40 CP or 40 SP, the users choice! '''NCP must be spent to summon your summon in this manner.' *'Empowered Jutsu:' This is the trademark of SM. Once per turn the user may give a jutsu a "free super charge" equal to (10* the number of feats he/she has invested in sage mode). This means that If you have invested 40 NCP in a jutsu, and have 5 feats invested in SM you may cast the jutsu as a 90 CP jutsu for no additional costs. Remember this only happens once per turn! you may not normally supercharge a jutsu that has been supercharged in this manner. The free supercharge bonus caps at +60. The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP. *'Improved senses:' While in SM the user can feel the presence of chakra. He/she can tell where people are just by their chakra source, no matter how well hey are hidden. The user can identify and separate people by their chakra alone. The user also can roughly estimate how much chakra another person has. Finally the user can tell if someone is using a jutsu, where it is coming from, and what nature the jutsu is associated with. *'Unique:' Undecided... Known Users: Kai Kigen Category:Sage Mode